relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
A Chronicle of War Volume I
A Chronicle of War Volume I The time of our kingdom is ending. We believed that the Hero of Time would come to save us as he did in the past, but the Hero did not come. War is upon us, and the King is restless. We have reached out to the Goron and Zora tribes, and to the Yetis in the far north for assistance against the dark army that will approach us. The Gorons have offered their skills in smithing and fire resistance, the Zora have offered soldiers. Hyrule is their land, too. The Yetis have offered their knowledge of resisting the cold, but intend to remain impartial, lest their dwindling kind cease to be. Some Gorons have left their scalding caves and taken refuge in our castles and temples, as safe haven from the darkening sky. For this the Zoras have taken issue, and Zelda is not pleased that they chose to remain behind their waterfalls. She is certain that the wind will call them here soon. Scouts have returned from Termina with records of the expertise of their craftsmen. The King is pleased, as few have managed to traverse the Lost Woods and reach Termina, let alone return. The scouts say it was easy, that the woods seem to be no longer cursed. Somehow this concerns the King. The knowledge of poison from Woodfall and the thwarting of magic from the Ikana wasteland will prove useful. A Gerudo arrived in the court today, in disguise. She was exhausted and weary, and had to rest before delivering her news. The Gerudo have apparently joined the dark army, but some seek refuge.The King is leery, but has allowed for the refugees to stay in Hyrule and to fight the dark army. The Gerudo refugees have shared with our smiths a knowledge of weaving a resistance to electric shocks into armor and cloth. Our smiths and our king were curious how the Gerudo came to know such things. One of the refugees was an archaeologist who discovered an ancient mine deep in the desert. They say that the Gerudo have been studying the mine for insight into their desert's history. Evidence was found of a long-dead civilization that had mastered electricity. The Gerudo have since been working to become masters of machinery if for nothing else than to improve their home. Our smiths have been hard at work crafting armor for our soldiers, scouts and archers. We are prepared for anything. The plan is to have the armors distributed throughout regiments, so no regiment has any one weakness. A set of armor has been reserved for the Hero, should he ever return. Only it is permitted to be green. Background and Inspiration A Chronicle of War Volume I was originally included in the standalone Armor of Hyrule mod, with the Hero's Armor. It serves to establish a first-person account of the Last Great War of Hyrule, and provide the in-universe explanation for the existence of the various Hylian Soldier Armors in Relics of Hyrule. The book also explains the name given to the Yeti and Lanayru equipment, the latter referencing a civilization even older and further in the past than Hyrule. This indicates a history of fallen kingdoms in Skyrim's past. The book also connects the Lanayru Desert to the Gerudo Desert in the lore of Relics of Hyrule. The book details the origin of the Hero's Armor and implies a connection between the Gerudo people and the Dark equipment. See Also A Chronicle of War Volume II A Chronicle of War Volume III A Chronicle of War Volume IV Category:Books Category:Lore